Communications networks are widely utilized to communicate information. For example, wired networks or wireless networks may support communications among numerous different electronic devices and/or users. In practice, it may desirable to prioritize or otherwise allocate resources to different flows of information within a communications network, colloquially known as quality of service (QoS). For example, it may be desirable to prioritize communications among military or public safety personnel. At the same time, it is desirable to prevent abuse or exploitation of QoS mechanisms, which could impair network performance or interfere with the prioritization of other users.